Love Triangle Rhapsody
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Terkait Cinta Segitiga, SiHanChul dan JongKiBin. Bagaimana perjalanan cinta mereka? Eps 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Triangle Rhapsody**

**Cast: SiHanChul dan JongKiBin**

**Heechul = 26 tahun**

**Hankyung = 25 tahun**

**Jonghun = 16 tahun**

**Hongki = 16 tahun**

**Pemeran lain menyusul kkkkkk~**

**Author: Kim Chi Hee aka. Lady Jjinbang**

Saya bikin FF lagi kkkkk~ FF yang Casino Guy terpaksa dipending karena saya gak dapet ilham buat lanjutin #dihajar masa. Nah makanya gantinya ini, FF ini lebay luar binasa. Maafkan saya T_T pokoknya mah drama banget

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Lalu, apa lagi yang telah diperbuat adikku guru Son?"<p>

Kim Heechul, laki-laki dengan paras cantik kini tengah berdiri fokus di depan sebuah meja telpon dengan gagang telponnya ia tempelkan di telinga kirinya. Pandangan datarnya fokus lurus ke depan, fokus untuk mendengarkan semua hal yang diungkapkan oleh orang yang ada di sebrang sana. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak-gerak, mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kecil yang sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu guru Son, maafkan kenakalan adikku itu. baik, besok aku akan datang ke sekolah. Terima kasih." Kalimat terakhir dari Heechul menyudahi percakapan telponnya. Ia meletakan kembali gagang telpon yang digenggamnya ke tempat semula. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, menaiki tangga yang berada tak jauh dari meja telpon tadi hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kamar dengan gantungan di depannya yang bertuliskan 'Lee Hongki's Nest'. Heechul mencoba menggerakan gagang pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya. Terkunci.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Tangannya terangkat dan setelahnya pintu tak bersalah itu telah menjadi korban keganasan Hechul. Heechul menggedor-gedor pintu itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Mungkin saja dalam beberapa kali gedoran engsel pintu tersebut akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"LEE HONGKI! KELUAR!" Teriak Heechul murka. "KALAU KAU TAK MEMBUKANYA KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN UANG JAJAN SELAMA dua bulan." Heechul sengaja menurunkan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimatnya. Karena Heechul yakin Hongki –adiknya itu pasti akan mendengar dengan seksama kalimat terakhir darinya.

Sempurna. Gagang pintu itu kini bergerak dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Dan kini terlihatlah Hongki yang tengah menunjukan senyuman paling manis yang ia miliki. "Hai~" Sapa Hongki ramah.

"Keluar kau aku ingin bicara." Titah Heechul datar dan tak terbantahkan. Apapun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Heechul dengan nada yang datar luar biasa merupakan sebuah sinyal tanda bahaya bagi siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Dan kini hanya ada Hongki malang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tapi Hyung, aku belum cuci muka loh~" Seru Hongki mengelak.

"Keluar sekarang atau kau tak akan bisa melihat wajah mulusmu lagi." Lagi-lagi Heechul berseru dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Hongki meneguk ludahnya dengan agak kesusahan. "Oke!" Jawab Hongki singkat, padat dan jelas yang menunjukan dia sangat takluk di tangan kakaknya ini.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang diikuti oleh Hongki yang ada di belakangnya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang berada di apartemen yang sebenarnya ukurannya tak terlalu luas itu. Hongki menatap punggung Heechul dengan bingung, sambil terus mengikuti Heechul, Ia terus menerka-nerka omelan apa lagi yang akan diterima dirinya. Padahal menurutnya ia tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa.

"Duduk." Suruh Heechul saat mereka berdua telah sampai di ruang tamu. Hongki menuruti kakaknya tersebut dengan duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna abu-abu yang ada di sana.

Heechul mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakannya tepat di hadapan Hongki, lalu setelahnya ia mendudukan dirinya di atasnya. Heechul menatap datar namun menusuk ke arah mata Hongki. Hongki yang ketakutan hampir menangis melihat tatapan menusuk dari Heechul. Namun, mau ditaruh mana rasa malunya, masa hanya ditatap begitu anak laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun menangis begitu saja? Yang benar saja! Batin Hongki.

"Hyung ingin bertanya padamu. Kenakalan apa lagi yang kau perbuat?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ini bukan introgasikan–"

"Jawab saja!" Heechul memotong ucapan Hongki dengan cepat, Hongki menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya mendengar bentakan Heechul.

"A… a… aku tidak ingat apa-apa, setahuku sih aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Seru Hongki gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kau hari ini libur?"

"Aku mendapatkan bonus libur dari sekolah."

"Benarkah begitu? Apa bukan kau kena skors?"

"Mana bisa aku kena skors? Hyung becanda." Kilah Hongki sambil tertawa canggung.

"Oh, jadi kau tak mau mengaku ya?" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari kaca yang berada tak jauh dari sana lalu mengeuarkan sebuah handycam dari dalamnya. Pandangan Hongki mengikuti kemana Heechul pergi.

"Mengaku, atau videomu yang tengah mengompol di waktu SD akan kusebar luaskan di sekolahmu." Seru Heechul penuh senyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handycam yang ada di tangannya itu. Hongki menatap horor pada kakaknya itu.

Video nista itu ternyata masih ada! Video dimana Hongki yang tengah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Heechul sewaktu dirinya masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Saat itu Hongki tengah berada dalam sebuah pesta perpisahan sekolah yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya. Heechul sengaja membuat kejutan kepada Hongki dengan mendatangkan seorang badut. Perlu diketahui Hongki paling takut dengan badut, semua badut tanpa terkecuali. Alhasil, upacara kelulusan tersebut hancur berantakan yang diakhiri dengan menangisnya Hongki sampai tak sadar ia mengompol di celana.

Hongki buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, berlari ke arah Heechul lalu setelahnya merebut paksa handycam tua dari tangan Heechul itu. tak ada perlawanan berarti dari Heechul, itulah mengapa Hongki bisa dengan mudahnya merebut handycam tua tersebut.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan handycam sialan –menurut Hongki itu, dengan terburu-buru Hongki mengeluarkan kartu memori dari dalamnya lalu menyimpannya di saku celananya. "Aman~" Desis Hongki penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan kira kakakmu ini bodoh Hongki, kau tahu kan kakakmu ini pintar." Heechul tersenyum iblis sambil menunjukan setidaknya lima keping CD di tangannya. Hongki melotot melihat hal itu.

"WHAT?" Mulut Hongki menganga lebar, mungkin jika Hongki tidak sadar dengan segera, rahangnya itu mungkin bisa saja terlepas dari tempatnya.

Secepat kilat Hongki jatuh dan berlutut di tempatnya , ia menyatukan kedua jemarinya, mengeluarkan kitty eyesnya sambil sedikit menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh mirip dengan seorang anak kecil yang hampir direbus oleh penyihir jahat. Namun sayang laki-laki cantik yang ada di hadapannya kini hanya tertawa nista melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan disebar… jangan disebar… janji deh Hongki bakal ngaku. Jangan hyung… jangan…" Seru Hongki sesenggukan.

"Aku sama sekali tak akan terpengaruh dengan tindakanmu itu. Aku malah ingin melemparimu dengan vas bunga tahu!" Heechul lagi-lagi tertawa nista di atas penderitaan adiknya.

"Hyung…" Hongki masih mencoba merengek kepada Heechul. Sambil berjalan dengan menggunakan lututnya, Hongki mendekati Heechul. "Hyung yah, jangan yah~" Hongki menarik-narik celana Heechul. Kali ini adegan yang terjadi lebih mirip seorang anak tiri yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibu tiri super galaknya.

Heechul melengos memalingkan wajahnya. Hongki memanyunkan bibirnya kesal melihat tingkah menyebalkan kakaknya tersebut. "Kim Heechul hyung, Lee Hongki janji bakal bilang, tapi please~ musnahkan video nista itu yaaaaa~" Rengek Hongki lagi.

Heechul melirik sekilas Hongki yang berada tepat di sampingnya yang sedang berlutut meminta ampunan dan belas kasihan darinya. Senyum iblis sekaligus senyum kemenangan makin terkembang di wajahnya. "Hari ini kau harus ikut aku meminta maaf pada anak orang yang sudah kau hajar, mengerti!" Seru Heechul tak terbantahkan. Hongki mengangguk menyanggupi dan dengan secepat kilat Hongki merampas kepingan CD dari tangan Heechul kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke kamarnya untuk mengamankan barang bukti di tangannya itu.

Heechul tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau kira aku hanya punya lima, kau salah besar! Aku masih punya banyak dan bahkan soft copynya ada di mana-mana."

Mungkin kalian bingung dengan berbedanya marga antara Heechul dan Hongki. memang benar marga mereka berdua itu berbeda karena Heechul dan Hongki hanyalah saudara tiri. Heechul mengasuh Hongki sejak Hongki masih berumur sebelas tahun.

Hongki merupakan anak yatim piatu yang dulunya ditampung di sebuah panti asuhan dari masih bayi, namun pada umur enam tahun ia diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga yang Heechul ketahui mempunyai marga Oh. Namun sayang, pada umur sepuluh tahun Hongki kabur dari rumah keluarga Oh tersebut karena menurutnya pendidikan dan tata krama di keluarga kaya membuatnya stress berkepanjangan. Jadilah dia menggelandang selama setahun di jalanan.

Sedangkan Heechul sendiri juga merupakan anak yatim piatu yang untungnya masih punya warisan dari orang tuanya hingga hidupnya pun tak terlalu merana seperti Hongki. Kedua orang tua Heechul beserta kakak perempuannya meninggal saat kecelakaan dahsyat yang hanya menyisakan dirinya yang hidup. Semenjak saat itu Heechul hidup sebatang kara. Namun pertemuannya dengan Hongki yang berbeda sepuluh tahun dengan dirinya telah merubah jalan hidupnya.

"Hongki! cepat ganti bajunya! Kita kerumah temanmu yang sudah kau hajar itu!" Teriak Heechul.

"Baik!" Terdengar sahutan dari Hongki.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu Hongki turun juga dari kamarnya. "Hyung maafkan aku. Aku hanya membela diri saat diejek olehnya." Seru Hongki saat melihat tatapan malas dari Heechul.

"Kau bisa jelaskan di depan orang tua temanmu itu." Seru Heechul.

"Apakah hyung tidak percaya lagi denganku?" Tanya Hongki memelas. Heechul tak menjawab, ia malah merangkul Hongki dan mengapit leher Hongki dengan tangannya lalu setelah itu mencubit pipi Hongki menggunakan tangannya yang lain.

"Ayo." Seru Heechul. "Aku percaya padamu, kau satu-satunya orang yang kupunyai di dunia ini Hongki."

"***"

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Hwang –keluarga seorang anak laki-laki yang telah dibuat babak belur oleh Hongki. Awalnya Hongki bersikeras untuk tidak masuk rumah tersebut dan Hongki kukuh dengan pendiriannya kalau ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Namun bukan Heechul namanya kalau kata-katanya tak dituruti. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Hongki ikut masuk bersama Heechul untuk meminta maaf kepada keluarga Hwang.

Perbincangan yang alot dan cukup lama terjadi diantara mereka. Keluarga Hwang tetap menuntut ganti rugi atas pengobatan anaknya yang kini tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Heechul menyanggupi hal tersebut, namun kini yang jadi permasalahan adalah Hongki masih tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya kalau dia tidak bersalah. Heechul berkali-kali membujuk Hongki untuk meminta maaf.

"Kalau kau sekarang tak mau minta maaf, akan kupastikan videomu besok tersebar ke seantero sekolah. Atau mungkin seluruh dunia akan tahu." Bisik Heechul di telinga Hongki, mendengar hal tersebut dengan susah payah akhirnya Hongki mau meminta maaf. Pertemuan hari itu akhirnya selesai dengan damai.

"Kami permisi dulu." Seru Heechul sambil membungkuk diikuti oleh Hongki.

"***"

Di dalam waku yang bersamaan seorang laki-laki muda berperawakan tinggi dan berparas tampan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya sambil menggendong seorang batita yang sangat lucu, di tangan bayi itu tergenggam sebuah mobil-mobilan berwarna biru. "Nanti kau tidak boleh nakal sama bibi Jang yah!" Seru laki-laki itu pada batita yang ada digendongannya. Batita itu menatap sekilas, lalu tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya lalu setelahnya kembali fokus pada mainan di tangannya.

"Anak pintar." Laki-laki itu mengelus-elus sayang rambut batita digendongannya itu.

Langkah laki-laki itu akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Laki-laki itu memencet bel yang terletak di samping pintu itu. beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita baya yang tengah memegang sebuah mangkok buah di tangannya.

"Hankyungie~ selamat datang. Baby Min juga sudah datang?" Wanita baya itu meletakan mangkok yang tadi dipegangnya di atas rak sepatu yang terletak tak jauh dari sana lalu setelahnya mengambil batita yang tadi berada di dalam gendongan laki-laki itu.

"Bibi Jang, maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi, tolong titip Taemin yah, aku ada jam mengajar siang ini." Seru laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Hankyung oleh wanita baya di dpannya itu.

Bibi Jang tersenyum. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, toh aku sendiri kan yang menawarkan diri padamu untuk menjaga Taemin saat kau sedang bekerja."

"Terima kasih banyak bibi, kalau kau butuh susunya Taemin kau tinggal kerumahku. Ini kuncinya." Hankyung menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada bibi Jang. Bibi Jang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau tak tahu Hankyungie, aku punya persediaan susu dan baju Taemin loh!" Seru bibi Jang sambil sesekali tangannya mencubiti pipi Taemin yang ada di gendongannya.

"Ah, benarkah? Kau benar-benar perhatian sekali dengan Taemin." Seru Hankyung tak percaya.

"Iya, aku sayang sekali dengan Taemin karena dia anak yang lucu dan penurut, dan juga aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan juga susahnya menjadi seorang orang tua tunggal untuk Taemin. Aku benar-benar salut padamu. Di usia muda kau sudah bisa menghidupi Taemin dan juga dirimu sendiri."

"Ah terima kasih." Hankyung tersipu mendengr pujian dari bibi Jang. Hankyung membungkuk sedikit untuk berpamitan dengan bibi Jang. "Ah, aku permisi dulu. Nanti aku terlambat. Appa pergi dulu Taeminnie~" Hankyung mencium pucuk kepala Taemin sekilas. "Jangan nakal, oke!"

Hankyung pun pergi meninggalkan Taemin dan juga bibi Jang yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu –sekedar untuk melihat kepergian Hankyung. "Dadah~ ayo bilang dadah pada appamu Taeminnie~" Seru bibi Jang sambil menggerak-gerakan tangan kanan Taemin.

Taemin tertawa riang dan tak lupa bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu. "Da… da… da…"

"Anak pintar." Bibi Jang menyingkap poni yang jatuh di dahi Taemin lalu setelahnya membawa Taemin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"***"

Hankyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman lalu Ia memandang sekilas ke arah kaca spion yang ada di atas kepalanya –berusaha mengecek penampilannya sudah rapi atau tidak. Sudah rapi. Sambil bersiul-siul kecil Hankyung menyalakan mobilnya. Dan setelahnya mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan tempat parkir khusus penghuni apartemen yang di tempatinya.

Mobil yang membawa Hankyung terus melaju di jalanan kota Seoul. Sesekali Hankyung melirik ke arah spion –memastikan bahwa ia tidak membahayakan pengguna jalan yang lain. Hankyung memutar kemudianya ke arah kanan memasuki gerbang sebuah sekolah. Hankyung menghentikan laju mobilnya saat mobilnya sudan terparkir rapi di sana. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa setumpukan buku tebal dan tas kerja miliknya.

"***"

Hankyung memasuki sebuah kelas setelah sebelumnya ia mampir ke ruang guru dahulu untuk mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan mengajarnya. Hankyung berjalan perlahan dan mantap memasuki kelas tersebut sambil sesekali matanya menyapu ke seluruh sudut kelas dan tak lupa ia melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada seluruh siswa didiknya disana.

"Selamat siang, apa kau terlambat?" Sapa Hankyung ramah saat Hankyung telah sampai di depan meja guru. "Baiklah~ hari ini aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian minggu kemarin." Hankyung membuka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan setumpukan kertas ulangan dari dalamnya.

Setelahnya Hankyung berkeliling untuk membagikan kertas-kertas ulangan tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Hankyung tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan siswa-siswi didiknya. Ekspresinya beragam, ada yang sumringah mengetahui nilai ulangannya sempurna, ada juga yang berubah muram setelah melihat nilai ulangannya yang sangat mengecewakan, ada juga yang menunjukan wajah kesal sambil seseklai mulutnya menyumpah-nyumpah kecil. Hankyung tahu anak itu membenci pelajaran bahasa Mandarin yang diajarkannya.

Hankyung kembali ke mejanya setelah selesai membagikan kertas ulangan tersebut. namun ada seorang anak yang tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya. "Guru Tan, aku belum mendapatkan kertas ulanganku." Serunya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Tanya Hankyung kaget. "Kukira semua sudah kebagian."

"Aku belum mendapatkannya guru Tan." Seru anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Hankyung berpikir sebentar. "Jangan-jangan kertas yang disobek-sobek oleh Taemin." Gumam Hankyung. "Ah siapa namamu?"

"Choi Jonghun, guru Tan." Jawab anak itu.

"Astaga!" Hankyung menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah, maafkan aku Choi Jonghun, anakku kemarin membongkar isi tasku lalu kulihat ia merobek-robek dan menggigiti sebuah kertas. Kukira itu pasti kertas ulanganmu. Maafkan aku Jonghunnie~ tapi tenang saja nilaimu sudah aman bersamaku." Seru Hankyung dengan nada menyesal.

Jonghun menarik napas panjang."Ya sudahlah~ tidak apa-apa."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku oke!" Seru Hankyung semangat. Jonghun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Hankyung.

"***"

"Heh, sebenarnya kau apakan anak itu sampai sekarang bisa masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Heechul tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hongki, pasalanya saat ini Ia tengah fokus pada kemudinya.

"Biasa saja. Aku hanya menghajar di wajahnya dua kali, di perutnya tiga kali, di punggungnya sekali. Ah lalu aku sempat mendorongnya ke tembok dan lalu kepalanya membentur tembok. Tapi menurutku benturannya tak terlalu keras." Jawab Hongki sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

Heechul melotot mendengar penjelasan Hongki. "Yah!"

BLETAKK

Heechlul menghadiahi Hongki pukulan telak di kepalanya. "Kau kira itu biasa saja?" Sembur Heechul.

Hongki mengaduh kesakitan. "Ah hyung, jangan main pukul dong! Ini sakit." Ringis Hongki.

"Kau kira itu biasa saja? Pantas saja ia masuk rumah sakit!" Heechul memukul lagi kepala Hongki.

"Yah hyung! Aku bisa bodoh kalau dipukul terus!" Seru Hongki tak terima.

"Kau memang sudah bodoh! Kalau itu anak mati bagaimana?"

"Dia saja yang kelewatan mengatai aku dan temanku. Bahkan temanku sampai dibuat babak belur sebelumnya gara-gara perbuatan teman-temannya. Kan kasihan, aku hanya membalaskan dendam temanku padanya." Bela Hongki.

"Mau jadi power ranger, hah! Aku tidak mau lagi dengan kau berkelahi! Mnegerti! Aku bahkan besok harus menghadap wali kelasmu tahu!" Ternyata Heechul masih belum puas memarahi Hongki.

"APA?" Kali ini gantian Hongki yang melotot kaget. "Jadi guru Son sudah menelpon hyung?"

"Iya tadi pagi. Kau tahu! Sekolah adalah tempat yang paling kuhindari tahu!" Sembur Heechul. Lagi.

Hongki mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Iya maafkan aku." Seru Hongki dengan nada menyesal. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini hyung tak bekerja?" Tanya Hongki –mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Mau mengganti topik pembicaraan heh? Tidak, aku cuti. Aku baru mau mengajakmu makan dan pergi jalan-jalan karena aku menang tender."

"Ah, jangan-jangan animasi untuk iklan itu yah?" Tanya Hongki penasaran. Heechul mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hongki. "Bagus dong kalau begitu, kebetulan aku libur. Ya sudah sekarang saja!" Seru Hongki semangat.

PLAKK

Heechul kembali mendaratkan pukulannya di kepala Hongki. "Kau bukan libur, tapi kau di skorsing!" Sembur Heechul.

"Tapi kan sama saja. Aku libur, tidak sekolah hari ini dan sampai tiga hari kedepan." Seru Hongki tak mau kalah. "Ayolah hyung! Kapan lagi kita bersenang-senang selama seharian penuh. Bahkan hyung saja hari minggu harus bekerja." Rajuk Hongki.

Heechul terlihat berpikir sebentar. Memang benar, pekerjaannya sebagai animator memang tak menentu, terkadang di hari-hari kerja ia bisa saja libur total tanpa pekerjaan sama sekali namun di hari libur sering terpakai, sebab pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Baiklah!" Seru Heechul final.

"Akhirnya!" Hongki bersorak kegirangan. "Kita mau kemana habis ini? Taman bermain? Restoran? Bisokop? Atau kemana?" Tanya Hongki antusias.

"Pulang." Satu kata dari Heechul mampu meruntuhkan semangat Hongki yang tadi membara.

"Yah, kok pulang?" Rajuk Hongki dengan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca. "Yah, beneran nih pulang? Hyung gak bercanda kan?" Seru Hongki kaget saat Heechul mengambil jalan menuju apartemen mereka.

Heechul diam saja, sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan Hongki yang terus dilontarkan olehnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di bibirnya. "Hari ini kuputuskan untuk bermain seharian penuh di rumah. Kita nonton dan memesan makanan. Kira-kira ada sepuluh film yang mau kutonton. Baru besok kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Kau di skors tiga hari kan?" Tanya Heechul.

Mata Hongki berbinar mendengar penjelasan Heechul. "Hyung, kau pintar! Tiga hari masih panjang!" Seru Hongki semangat.

"***"

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang. Semua siswa PrimElf High School langsung berhamburan dari kelas mereka. Menit-menit berikutnya sekolah mulai sedikit sepi dari sebelumnya, yang terdengar hanya sebagian anak yang masih memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah karena satu atau dua keperluan yang mengaharuskan mereka untuk tetap tinggal.

Hankyung saat ini tengah berada di ruang guru. Ia membenahi perlengkapan mengajarnya, setelah selesai, ia berpamitan dengan guru-guru yang masih saja betah berlama-lama di sana. "Aku permisi dulu. Anakku menunggu." Seru Hankyung ramah sambil membungkukan badannya. Setelahnya Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar jelas di telinya Hankyung kalau guru-guru yang ada di sana sedang membicarakannya.

"Masih muda dia sudah hebat." "Anaknya laki-laki kan? Kasihan sekali harus kehilangan ibunya?" Dan berbagai ucapan-ucapan lain yang terdengar. Meskipun begitu Hankyung tetap tersenyum mendengarnya sebab ia berpikir mereka semua memperhatikannya. Hankyung tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan sesekali senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

Hankyung menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai terihat sepi. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang musik. Telinganya menangkap bunyi-bunyian dari dalam sana. Ia yakin guru musik sudah pulang, lagi pula saat ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, mengapa masih ada saja yang menggunakan ruang musik dan memainkan piano di dalamnya.

Hankyung tak mau berpikiran negatif dulu. Ia sudah dewasa dan tak begitu percaya dengan cerita hantu yang beredar bahwa sekolah ini berhantu. Hei! Yang benar saja, manusia modern seperti Hankyung mudah percaya begitu saja dengan cerita murahan macam itu.

Dengan penasaran Hankyung membuka pintu di depannya dan yang terlihat di matanya kini adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah memainkan sebuah piano putih di tengah ruangan. kebetulan sekali posisi anak itu duduk membelakangi Hankyung hingga Hankyung sendiri tidak bisa mengenali anak itu. walaupun sebenarnya Hankyung sendiri tidak terlalu hapal dengan siswa-siswi di sekolah ini, ya paling tidak Hankyung pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, atau hanya mengenali wajahnya. Hankyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

Hankyung menyentuh pelan pundak anak laki-laki itu hingga ia menghentikan permainan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. naka laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Guru Tan?" Tanya anak itu kaget.

"Ah, Choi Jonghun? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Aku menunggu kakak sepupuku menjemputku." Jawab Jonghun.

Mata Hankyung menyipit. "Kau kan sudah besar, kenapa harus dijemput segala." Goda Hankyung.

"Guru Tan kalau mau ngatain gak usah tanggung-tanggung." Seru Jonghun sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Lag pula ibuku sudah memerintahkan kakak sepupuku itu untuk menjemputku selama aku tinggal di rumahnya. Rumahku sedang direnovasi."

Sebelah alis Hankyung terangkat. "Begitukah? Kukisra kau akan kesasar kalau tidak dijemput."

"Aku bukan balita. Guru Tan tidak pulang? Nanti anakmu mencarimu dan katakan pada anakmu. Terima kasih karena telah memakan kertas ulanganku." Seru Jonghun malas. Tawa Hankyung hampir meledak jika saja tidak ada sara yang memanggil Jonghun.

"Jonghunnie~ maaf yah aku telat." Seru sebuah suara memanggil Jonghun. Jonghun dan juga Hankyung sontak menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Hai Siwon hyung, kau hanya telat dua puluh tiga menit." Seru Jonghun sambil melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Laki-laki tegap dan tampan yang tadi dipanggil Siwon oleh Jonghun mendekati Jonghun. "Ah, selamat sore. Kau pasti gurunya Jonghun." Seru Siwon sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat sore juga." Balas Hankyung.

"Kenapa nunggu di sini sih? Kan kau bisa menungguku diluar seperti biasa." Seru Siwon sambil menepuk kepala Jonghun. Jonghun mendengus kesal atas perlakuan Siwon kepadanya.

"Aku bosan menunggu diluar, ya sudah ku suruh kau datang kesini, lagi pula ka sudah laam tak ke sekolah ini kan?" Seru Jonghun.

"Jadi kau mantan siswa di sini?" Hankyung tiba-tiba saja menyela. Siwon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Aku sudah lama tak ke sekolah ini, tidak ada yang berubah." Seru Siwon. "Ayo kita pulang." Siwon menarik tangan Jonghun paksa hingga Jonghun terpaksa berdiri akbiat tertarik oleh lengan besar nan kekar milik Siwon. Jonghun mengumpat kecil saat merasakan tangannya tertarik.

"Sakit, tau gak?" Desis Jonghun.

"Ah maaf." Siwon segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Jonghun.

Akhirnya setelah mereka bertiga berbasa-basi sedikit, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang musik yang entah mengapa hawa dan suasananya menjadi sedikit menyeramkan, apalagi hari telah beranjak makin sore dan hampir mendekati malam.

"Aku pulang dulu guru Tan." Seru Jonghun sambil membungkukan badannya dan diikuti oleh Siwon saat mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelahnya mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat dimana mobil Siwon terparkir. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung, ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran sekolah.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Triangle Rhapsody

Cast: SiHanChul dan JongKiBin

Heechul = 26 tahun

Hankyung = 25 tahun

Jonghun = 16 tahun

Hongki = 16 tahun

Pemeran lain menyusul kkkkkk~

Author: Kim Chi Hee aka. Lady Jjinbang

Sepertinya FF ini mirip sinetron *sigh*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hyung kurang ajar!" Gerutu Hongki. "Katanya mau delivery, tapi kenapa aku yang harus belanja juga." Hongki terus-terusan mengumpat. Berbagai umpatan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir tipis Hongki. Bagaimana dia tidak emosi, Heechul bilang kalau mereka akan memesan secara delivery, tapi nyatanya Hongki-lah yang harus membeli perlengkapan bergadang mereka. Apalagi Heechul juga memerintahkan Hongki untuk menjemput Heebum yang berada di pet grooms.<p>

"Arghhhh si nenek sihir itu benar-benar menyusahkan." Umpat Hongki sekali lagi.

Hongki berjalan menyusuri deretan toko-toko makanan, setelah sebelumnya tadi dia juga sempat mampir di tempat peminjaman video. Hongki bingung sendiri saat ia harus memilih makanan apa yang cocok untuk menemani mereka berdua bergadang semalaman suntuk. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya Hongki memutuskan untuk membeli semua jenis makanan yang ada di sana. Kebetulan Heechul memberikannya uang lebih.

Hongki tersenyum puas saat melihat tentengan belanjaan yang ada di kedua tangannya. "Makanan, cukup untuk membuat perut meletus. Minuman, cukup untuk membuat perut kembung. Film, cukup membuat mata berair selama seminggu." Seru Hongki saat mengecek kantong-kantong yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang tinggal menjemput si Heebum." Seru Hongki riang.

Hongki kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan pedagang-pedagang. Berbagai macam pedagang yang berada di sana, mulai dari makanan sampai tas-tas kecil. Hongki berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Hongki sampai di pet grooms tujuannya.

KLINING

Bunyi bel pintu terbuka saat Hongki mendorongnya. Mata Hongki terbuka lebar saat melihat dalam pet grooms. Begitu banyak binatang-binatang lucu dan imut-imut di sana. Hongki tersenyum sumringah melihat mereka semua. Jiwa imutnya kembali saat melihat binatang-binatang imut tersebut.

Hongki berjongkok saat melihat seekor anjing kecil yang mirip sekali dengan boneka. Hongki sendiri tidak tahu anjing itu dari ras apa, yang jelas di mata anjing itu terlihat sangat bulat, lebar dan imut sekali. Bahkan keimutan Heebum pun kalah, pikirnya. Tangan Hongki terjulur untuk menyentuh kepala anjing kecil itu. Celah antara jeruji-jeruji kandang yang cukup besar memudahkan tangan Hongki untuk bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan penuh sayang dan sambil cekikian sendiri Hongki mengelus-elus kepala anjing imut tersebut.

"Kau imut sekali." Seru Hongki gemas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya seseorang mengusik kegiatan Hongki. Dengan sedikit kesal ditambah bibir yang dimajukan sedikit Hongki mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hongki malas. Mata Hongki terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang tadi telah bertanya padanya. "Eh, Paman Jo." Hongki buru-buru bangkit dari jongkoknya, dan setelahnya ia membungkukan sedikit badannya –memberi hormat.

Laki-laki baya di hadapannya tersenyum lembut. "Kau mau menjemput Heebum yah?" Hongki tersenyum polos dan mengangguk cepat.

"Heebum sedang bermain dengan anak itu." Tunjuk pama Jo kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka. Hongki menatap sebentar punggung anak laki-laki itu. Rambut panjangnya hampir menyentuh kerah kaus yang dikenakannya. Punggungnya lebar dan bidang. Hongki menatap heran paman Jo.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hongki heran.

"Dia orang yang menjadi pemilik anjing yang kau ajak main itu." Paman Jo menunjuk pada sebauh kandang berwarna putih yang berada tepat berada di sebelah kakinya.

"Ah, benarkah?" Tanya Hongki penasaran. Paman Jo mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Hongki.

"Binnie~ kemarilah." Seru paman Jo memanggil anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu menoleh sekilas lalu dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya. Setelahnya Ia berjalan menuju Hongki dan juga paman Jo bersama dengan Heebum yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"Binnie~ aku pergi ke dalam dulu. Kau jaga toko, oke!" Seru paman Jo. Wonbin mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk menjawab perintah dari pamannya.

"Heebum sayang!" Seru Hongki dengan nada super manja sambil merentangakan tangannya –berniat mengambil Heebum yang berada dalam dekapan Wonbin. "Kita pulang! Ayahmu menyuruhku menjemputmu."

"Ayah?" Tanya Wonbin bingung.

"Kakakku, pemiliknya." Jawab Hongki santai.

"Kukira benar-benar ayah dari kucing manis ini yang menyuruhmu."

"Kau mencoba bergurau? Ya ampun~ kalau benar itu terjadi aku pasti sudah melenyapkan kucing aneh yang bisa berbicara." Hongki memukul pelan lengan Wonbin. Sungguh perbuatan manja, manis dan imut –di mata Wonbin.

"Loh, kenapa? Kan kau bisa untung menarik uang dari orang-orang yang ingin melihat kucingmu." Seru Wonbin sambil tertawa garing. Sungguh garing hingga sukses membuat Hongki mengkerutkan dahinya –heran.

"Selera humormu sangat buruk." Seru Hongki polos. Seketika Wonbin menghentikan tawanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau gak bisa diajak kompromi." Wonbin memanyunkan bibirnya –mencoba membuat pose seimut mungkin. Tapi masalahnya kelakuan Wonbin itu membuat malah Hongki berpikir Wonbin orang yang kurang waras dan sangat kurang kerjaan.

Hongki mendesah pelan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Wonbin. "Habisnya kau garing sekali." Hongki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sini Heebum, sama paman." Hongki menjulurkan tangannya sekali lagi –berusaha mengambil Heebum dalam dekapan Wonbin. Tapi sepertinya Heebum tidak berniat lepas dari dekapan Wonbin, yang ada ia malah mencakar tangan Hongki.

"Sakitttt…." Hongki meringis sambil meniup-niupkan tangannya yang terasa perih. "Jadi kau berani pada pamanmu ini hah?" Tantang Hongki. "Baiklah~ aku takkan memberikanmu makan selama seminggu kalau hyung sedang tidak ada. Kemari kau anak nakal!" Hongki berusaha mengambil paksa Heebum yang masih betah dalam dekapan Wonbin. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi cakar-mencakar dan tarik-menarik antara Heebum dan juga Hongki. Bahkan wajah Wonbin pun sempat terkena cakaran Heebum.

Akhirnya Wonbin berhasil menghentikan perkelahian yang sangat tidak penting antara Hongki dan juga Heebum. "Kucing manis, kalau kau datang kesini, nanti kita main lagi. Oke!" Seru Wonbin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kaki paling depan Heebum –mungkin ia berniat berjabat tangan dengan Heebum.

Hongki memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Heebum bisa begitu akrab dengan orang baru? Sedangkan dirinya yang selalu memberikan Heebum makan, membersihkan kotorannya, dan bahkan berbagi tempat tidur –karena Heechul adalah tipe majikan yang hanya mau terima jadi, jadi Hongki melakukan semua tugas Heechul- selalu diajak berkelahi oleh Heebum.

"Kau tega!" Rajuk Hongki.

Wonbin tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Hongki saat merajuk. Wonbin menyerahkan Heebum ke dalam dekapan Hongki. Tubuh Heebum yang lumayan besar membuat Hongki agak sedikit kesulitan dalam menggendongnya, apalagi ditambah belanjaan Hongki yang hampir mencapai dua kantung plastik besar.

"Apa kau yakin bisa membawa Heebum dengan belanjaan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Wonbin khawatir.

Hongki menggeleng cepat. "Justru aku kerepotan!" Seru Hongki cepat. Wonbin lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah ekspresif Hongki. "Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu membawakan Heebum, sedangkan kau membawa belanjaanmu. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang." Tawar Wonbin.

"Tokonya?"

"Aku bisa minta izin pada pamanku."

"Jadi pet grooms ini milik pamanmu?" Hongki mengangguk-angguk paham. Hongki terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil memainkan bibirnya. "Baiklah~" Akhirnya Hongki setuju pada tawaran Wonbin. Menurutnya, ia memang kerepotan jika harus membawa belanjaan dan juga Heebum sekaligus.

"Baik, aku pamit pada pamanku dulu, oke! Tunggu di sini." Wonbin segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan. setelah beberapa menit Hongki menunggu, akhirnya Wonbin keluar sambil mengenakan jaket baseball berwarna biru tua. "Ayo~" Ajak Wonbin.

Hongki mengangguk sambil menyerahkan Heebum pada Wonbin. Wonbin menerimanya sambil tersenyum lalu mendekapnya erat. "Kucing pintar." Wonbin mengelus-elus pelan leher Heebum. Sedangkan Hongki, ia membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi makanan, minuman, dan juga video-video yang tadi sempat dipinjamnya.

"Ayo!" Wonbin menggandeng tangan kanan Hongki. Hongki terdiam sebentar saat tangannya tiba-tiba digandeng oleh Wonbin. Hongki menatap ke arah tangannya kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Wonbin. Wonbin menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Hongki. Ia menatap Hongki lalu setelahnya mengikuti arah pandang Hongki. Kedua alis Wonbin terangkat seketika.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonbin bingung.

"Tanganmu?" Hongki balik bertanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Jelas tidak!" Hongki melepaskan tangan Wonbin dengan kasar. "Lebih baik kau menggendong Heebum dengan benar, kalau dia jatuh Heechul hyung akan menghabisiku."

Wonbin memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah~ ayo, keburu larut malam."

Akhirnya Wonbin dan juga Hongki keluar dari pet grooms itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua berkenalan lebih lanjut –karena memang awalnya mereka belum saling mengenal sebelumnya. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat Hongki mengucapkan lelucon-lelucon lucu. Sebenarnya hanya Hongki-lah yang mendominasi pembiacaraan tersebut, namun entah mengapa Wonbin tak ingin menghentikan celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Hongki.

"Ternyata apartemenmu dekat juga yah~" Seru Wonbin saat mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pekarangan apartemen Hongki. Apartemen itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi. Apartemen itu hanya memiliki lima lantai dan tidak terlalu besar, malah lebih mirip dengan rumah susun.

"Kau mau mampir? Apartemenku ada di lantai tiga." Tawar Hongki.

Wonbin menggeleng pelan. "Ini sudah malam, besok aku harus sekolah."

"Begitukah?" Hongki mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah! Kau lepaskan saja Heebum. Ia bisa naik sendiri."

"Ah benarkah? Bahkan ia bisa naik lift sendiri?" Tanya Wonbin antusias.

Hongki memukul pelan lengan Wonbin. "Mana mungkin itu! Dia paling menungguku atau menunggu tetangga yang dikenalnya. Heebum itu sepertinya mengenal seluruh orang yang menempati apartemen ini." Jawab Hongki polos. Wonbin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia pun segera menurunkan Heebum. Setelah diturunkan, secepat kilat Heebum berlari memasuki pintu utama apartemen Hongki.

"Tuh kan!" Tunjuk Hongki. Wonbin mengangguk membenarkan. "Baiklah~ Heechul hyung pasti sedang menungguku sambil marah-marah. Aku tak mau jika aku pulang nanti disambit bukannya disambut. Terima kasih karena kau mau membantuku. Terima kasih." Hongki berujar sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Sama-sama Lee Hongki."

"Sampai jumpa!" Setelah berujar seperti itu Hongki pun dengan cpat melesat memasuki pintu utama apartemennya. Wonbin tersenyum saat melihat Hongki telah menghilang di balik pintu. Wonbin memutar badannya –berniat kembali pulang ke pet grooms.

"Ternyata kau dekat sekali Lee Hongki. Aku mencarimu. Lama sekali." Gumam Wonbin. Kepalanya menoleh ke atas –menatap bagian atas apartemen di belakangnya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut. "Tapi aku sudah menemukanmu. Tak akan kulepaskan lagi." Wonbin akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari sana.

"***"

"Hyung! Aku pulang!" Seru Hongki sambil membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Heebum yang dari tadi berdiri di samping kakinya berlari masuk ke dalam setelah pintu terbuka. Hongki masuk ke dalam, dengan satu kakinya ia menendang pintu tak bersalah itu sampai menutup dan bunyinya pintu itu sukses membuat Heechul yang tengah tertidur di sofa bangun sektika.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau mau menutup pintu jangan pakai kakimu!" Sembur Heechul sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Hongki. Hongki yang mempunyai gerak refleks bagus langsung menghindar.

"Gak kena!" Hongki menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Heechul, lalu setelahnya meletakan semua belanjaan yang dibawanya ke atas meja tamu. "Semua perlengkapan perang kita malam ini siap!"

Tanpa bersalah Heechul menoyor kepala Hongki. hongki memukul balik lengan Heechul karena tak terima. "Suka banget sih mukul kepala." Sembur Hongki.

"Suka aja!" Heechul mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Hongki hingga membuatnya kesusahan bernapas.

"Hyung lepas! Lepas hyung! Bisa mati ini!" Hongki berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Heechul dari lehernya. Heechul sepertinya tak menggubrisnya, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hongki. Makin erat, dan sangat erat. Mungkin Hongki bisa mati ditempat saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu, kita sepertinya sudah lama tak bermanja-manjaan." Seru Heechul sambil menciumi rambut hitam nan halus Hongki. Hongki bergidik ngeri saat mendengar penuturan Heechul. Ia sekarang mulai beramsumsi kalau Heechul tengah dirasuki oleh makhluk halus atau semacamnya. Mulutnya mulai berkomat-kamit mengucapkan berbagai mantra-mantra yang sering didengarnya dalam film-film horor Thailand.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat tingkah aneh Hongki. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hongki. "Kau tidak panas." Heechul menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Hongki. mengamati wajah Hongki dengan seksama, menggerak-gerakkan wajah Hongki ke kiri dan ke kanan, setelahnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku memang baik-baik saja!" Hongki menepis kasar tangan Heechul. "Tadi pagi hyung makan apa? Bisa sampai begini?" Hongki menatap Heechul dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak salah makan! Aku hanya sedang kangen padamu!" Heechul kembali memeluk Hongki, kali ini pelukannya tidak sebrutal tadi. Lebih halus dan lembut. Entah mengapa Hongki tersenyum saat Heechul memeluknya. Tanpa sadar Hongki membalas pelukan Heechul. Mereka berdua lebih mirip teletubies.

"Aku sayang padamu." Lirih Heechul yang mungkin tak terdengar oleh Hongki.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Heebum meloncat ke tengah-tengah celah di antara badan Heechul dan Hongki yang sukses merusak suasana kasih-sayang yang ditunjukan dua kakak beradik ajaib itu. Heebum mengeong dengan keras –sepertinya ia juga meminta perhatian dari ayah dan pamannya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mau ku peluk juga? Sini anak appa." Heechul merengkuh Heebum dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga sayang padamu anak appa."

Merasa diacuhkan, Hongki memajukan bibirnya kesal. Heechul yang mengetahui hal itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hongki. "Sepertinya di sini ada yang cemburu." Heechul juga merengkuh Hongki dalam pelukannya. "All of ya are valuable."

Sedetik kemudian Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar. Ia melemparkan Heebum sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan juga Hongki yang hampir jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. "Sudah selesai mellow-mellownya. Hongki kita pesta!" Heechul segera bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya meraih dua kantong plastik berisi belanjaan Hongki. lalu dengan santainya ia berjalan ke arah lantai atas.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Teriak Hongki saat Heechul hampir menghilang di atas tangga.

"Kita nonton di kamarku." Teriak Heechul dari atas. "Kau bawa Heebum juga! Sebelumnya ganti bajumu dulu! Kau bau!" Lanjut Heechul, setelahnya ia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, secepat kilat Hongki menuju kamar Heechul. Ia berlari lalu melompat ke atas ranjang Heechul, memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin sambil menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. "Aku siap!"

Heechul yang tengah berada di depan layar home teather yang berada tepat di depan ranjangnya sendiri mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia mengambil remote, mengatur suhu ac seminimal mungkin hingga kini kamarnya terasa sangat dingin. Setelahnya ia beranjak menuju saklar lampu.

"Kau siap? Kita nonton film horor dulu." Tanya Heechul. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hongki, Heechul dengan cepat mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dengan cepat Heechul pun langsung naik ke atas ranjangya diikuti oleh Heebum.

Heechul melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hongki tadi. Mencari tempat senyaman mungkin lalu menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawahnya menggunakan selimut. Heebum? Heebum memilih untuk ikut duduk di antara Heechul dan juga Hongki.

Heechul mulai menyalakan dvd playernya. Layar home teathernya menyala seketika. Mendadak bulu tengkuk Hongki meremang seketika saat mendengar suara tertawa cekikikan perempuan yang keluar dari speaker besar yang terdapat di kiri dan kanan home teather Heechul. Heechul tersenyum setan saat adegan pertama dalam film itu mulai terlihat. Dengan sengaja dia mengencangkan volume suara sepakernya.

Adegan yang terlihat dari layar besar itu adalah dimana tubuh yang terpotong-potong beberapa bagian akhirnya kembali menyatu. Mata Hongki melotot melihat adegan demi adegan yang tergambar dari layar besar di depannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan efek-efek suara menyeramkan yang keluar dari speaker besar di kiri dan kanannya. Awalnya Hongki duduk tegak bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, namun lama kelamaan tubuhnya merosot. Dengan gerakan perlahan Hongki menaikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga ke batas dada.

"Arghhhh~" Jerit Hongki tiba-tiba saat dalam layar tersebut muncul gambar kepala wanita terbang melayang dengan usus-usus terburai di bawahnya. Wajah wanita itu melotot menyeramkan dengan mata merah menyala. Suasana tegang dan seram itu bertambah saat kepala wanita itu melayang-layang ditambah dengan efek suara tertawa yang terdengar begitu nyaring. Buru-buru Hongki menutup kepalanya menggunakan selimut.

"Matikan itu hyung! Matikaaaannnnnnnnn!" Jerit Hongki histeris. Heechul tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak memandangi skspresi Hongki yang berlebihan. Heechul tertawa berguling-gulingan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ternyata melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hongki lebih menarik dibanding film horor di depannya.

Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tak terasa mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menegakan tubuhnya saat tak terdengar lagi suara cekikikan dari arah speaker besar home teathernya. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Dan astaga! Tiba-tiba saja kepala wanita itu ter-zoom dengan jelas di depan layar lebar itu hingga seluruh lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang menyeramkan bagai sedang memelototi Heechul, apalagi ditambah usus-ususnya yang terburai makin membuat suasana sangat menyeramkan.

"Arrgghhhhh~~~~~"

Tak sadar Heechul juga teriak melihat hantu yang di-zoom sedekat itu. Terasa sangat nyata! Heechul bahkan sampai menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut. Kali ini gantian Hongki yang mengejek Heechul. Hongki yang sudah pulih dari ketakutannya membalas perbuatan Heechul padanya dengan hal yang sama, yaitu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi ketakutan Heechul. Heechul yang tak terima melempar bantalnya ke depan wajah Hongki.

BUAKK

Hongki yang merasa kesal menindih Heechul yang masih meringkuk di salam selimut. Dengan kasar Hongki membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Heechul. Dengan cepat Hongki pun memukulkan bantal yang dipeganya tepat ke wajah Heechul. Heechul bangkit dari rebahnya. Dengan cepat pula ia membalas Hongki menggunakan bantal lain. Perang bantal pun tak terelakan.

Jadilah mereka selama semalaman suntuk berperang bantal. Film horor yang ada di depan mereka ternyata kalah pamor hingga dibiarkan begitu saja hingga film itu selesai dengan sendirinya. Kalian tahu? Ternyata Heebum-lah yang menonton film itu hingga selesai. Untungnya Heebum kucing yang tidak bisa bicara, kalau ia bisa, sudah dipastikan ia akan berteriak-teriak histeris seperti yang dilakukan ayah dan pamannya yang sedang terlibat perang bantal itu.

"***"

Pagi harinya Heechul bangun lebih dulu dari Hongki. Ia sengaja tak mau membangunkan Hongki yang tengah tertidur lelap. Heechul menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di atas dinding. Pukul sepuluh siang. Ternyata hari telah beranjak siang. Bukan pagi lagi rupanya.

Dengan malas Heechul turun dari ranjangnya, dengan lantai gontai ia menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sebelumnya ia harus bersusah payah melewati tumpukan sampah bungkus makanan dan botol-botol minuman bersoda yang berserakan di lantai.

Heechul mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai, Heechul beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengganti baju merupakan hal yang tepat. Heechul memilih kaus berwarna pink dan celana jeans panjang.

Heechul berjalan menuju ranjangnya, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum saat melihat Hongki yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Hongki, menyibakan poni yang jatuh di atas dahinya, lalu mengecup dahinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Heechul menegakan tubuhnya, kini pandangannya teralih ke arah Heebum yang juga tengah tertidur di dekat kaki Hongki. dengan pelan ia mencium ujung hidung Heebum. Heebum sedikit menggeliat menerima perlakuan Heechul.

Heechul meninggalkan sebuah note untuk Hongki lalu meletakannya di atas nakas. "Aku pergi ke swalayan dulu, oke! Aku mau berbelanja keperluan kita bulan ini. Kemarin kuperiksa ternyata kulkas sudah kosong." Setelahnya, Heechul pun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Heechul mengambil sebuah buku yang kemarin belum selesai dibacanya –sebenarnya itu buku hasil jarahannya pada Jungsu dan juga kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja tamu. Sambil bersiul-siul Heechul keluar dari apartemennya.

"Ayo kita belanja!"

"***"

Supermarket yang Heechul kunjungi entah mengapa hari ini penuh dengan orang. Setahu Heechul. Hari ini merupakan akhir bulan. Dan akhir bulan biasanya jaran sekali ada orang yang berbelanja. Tapi Heechul tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin saja saat ini sedang ada diskon besar-besaran –pikirnya. Heechul dengan santainya melanjutkan langkahnya sambil terus terfokus pada buku bacaan di tangannya.

"Bila kita berpikir bahagia. Pasti kita akan bahagia." Heechul memainkan bibirnya. Sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu besar masih bisa setia tergenggam di tangannya di kedua tangannya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, matanya terus terfokus pada buku bacaan di depannya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang banyak terdapat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Heechul yakin kepekaannya terhadap sekitar menghindarinya dari tabrakan orang-orang.

"Oh, baiklah~ pertama-tama kita cari cemilan." Heechul menutup buku yang digenggamnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu berjalan anggun ke deretan rak-rak makanan yang terjajar rapi di sana. Mata Heechul melayap dengan pasti mencari kudapan yang bisa menggugah seleranya dengan seketika.

Heechul mengkerutkan bibirnya. "Tidak ada yang menarik." Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuh pindah ke deretan rak-rak makanan yang err… sebenarnya makanan yang diperuntukan untuk bayi dan balita. Sepertinya Heechul ingin mencoba kudapan yang lain dari biasanya.

Mata Heechul kembali melayap mencari sesuatu yang manis, tapi tidak terlalu manis. Dia masih dalam proses diet. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mencari, Heechul menemukannya. Ia berjongkok sedikit untuk mensejajarkan pandangan matanya pada sebungkus kecil biskuit lunak rasa coklat di depannya.

"Sepertinya ini enak." Tangan Heechul terjulur untuk mengambil sebungkus biskuit itu. Kebetulan sekali rasa coklat untuk biskuit itu tinggal satu. Saat tangannya baru saja menyentuh ujung bungkusnya, sebuah tangan dengan tiba-tiba menarik bungkus biskuit itu dari arah lain. Sempat terjadi adegan tarik-menarik selama beberapa detik antara Heechul dan juga orang itu.

Heechul yang mulai kesal mendongakan wajahnya –hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa si pemilik tangan. Terlihatlah olehnya sosok wajah laki-laki yang cukup sempurna di mata Heechul. Hidung mancung yang rupawan ditambah bibir yang tipis di bawahnya. Sepertinya tak ketinggalan mata sipitnya yang membuatnya lebih terlihat manly.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya. "Ini punyaku." Ternyata tangan Heechul dan laki-laki itu masih belum ada yang mengalah setelah sempat terjadi adegan tarik-menarik tadi. Buktinya, mereka berdua masih teguh pada pendiriannya mengenai siapa yang paling pantas mendapatkan biskuit itu.

"Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali." Heechul masih tak mau kalah.

"Kau belum membelinya dan bahkan kau belum membayarnya, jadi ini masih berhak dibeli orang lain." Seru laki-laki itu yakin yang sukses meningkatkan emosi seorang Kim Heechul.

Heechul mendengus sebal. "Ya! Dan sekarang aku mau membayarnya. Lepaskan!"

"Ck, dasar wanita." Seru laki-laki itu sebal.

"What?" Wanita? Ingin sekali Heechul meninju hidung mancung laki-laki ini sampai patah. Enak saja dirinya yang ia anggap macho ini dianggap wanita. Ini namanya pembunuhan karakter!

"Siapa yang kau bilang wanita hah?" Sembur Heechul. Laki-laki itu hanya melengos sambil menunjuk diri Heechul menggunakan dagunya. Heechul melotot melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh laki-laki di depannya.

"Sialan! Aku laki-laki! Kau tak lihat jakunku!" Sembur Heechul cepat.

"Laki-laki tidak cerwet." Seru laki-laki itu enteng. "Dan juga tidak memakai pink." Lanjutnya.

Satu kalimat dari laki-laki itu menjadi tamparan keras bagi Heechul. Harga diri yang dijunjungnya sampai mati, bahkan jiwa kelelakiannya yang dijaga sampai mati hancur begitu saja di hadapan laki-laki asing di hadapannya. Mulut Heechul bergerak-gerak –menggumamkan sumpah serapahnya yang mematikan.

"Dan lagi, laki-laki tak memiliki wajah secantik itu. Aku ragu." Seru laki-laki itu lagi. Lagi-lagi membangkitkan iblis dalam diri Kim Heechul.

"Heh, kau orang asing. Berani-beraninya kau menghinaku." Seru Heechul dengan tangan terkepal. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin segera meninju laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku masih banyak urusan." Laki-laki itu tak memperdulikan wajah Heechul yang sudah memerah menahan marah. Tanduk dan buntut iblis yang kasat mata sudah keluar, mungkin tinggal taringnya saja yang belum terlihat.

Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah biskuit –penyebab utama ia harus beradu mulut dengan laki-laki cantik –Heechul di depannya ini. Tapi ternyata malang baginya, saat tangannya terjulur untuk meraih biskuit itu. Sebuah tangan gempal meraihnya lebih dulu.

"Ini, kau mau ini kan? Tinggal satu, sudah jangan nangis lagi." Seru ibu-ibu bertubuh gempal yang telah merebut biskuit coklat itu tanpa harus bertarung dulu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Heechul dan juga laki-laki yang baru ditemui Heechul di depannya saat ini. Dia menyerahkan biskuit itu pada anaknya yang tengah duduk dalam kereta dorong bayi yang tadi di dorongnya.

Mulut Heechul dan laki-laki itu menganga lebar saat melihat ibu-ibu itu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Biskuit coklatnya?" Seru Heechul masih syok.

"Dibawa." Lanjut laki-laki di depannya.

Heechul menatap garang laki-laki di hadapannya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Sembur Heechul.

"Cerewet!" Laki-laki itu pun pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang tengah berdumel ria.

"Ishh~ laki-laki itu cari mati!" Heechul berniat melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah dompet? Heechul membungkuk untuk mengambil dompet itu. Dompet yang cukup tebal.

"Ini?" Gumam Heechul. Heechul membuka dompet itu. Terdapat berlembar-lembar uang pecahan seratus ribuan won, kartu kredit dan kartu atm, serta kartu tanda penduduk dan juga sim. Heechul mengambil sim dari dalam sana dan memperhatikan wajah yang berada di dalam foto di sim tersebut.

"Ini kan laki-laki brengsek yang tadi!" Heechul menyipitkan matanya untuk memabaca nama yang tertera di sana. "Tan Hangeng? Sepertinya ia bukan orang Korea. Pantas saja logatnya aneh." Heechul tersenyum iblis. Ternyata ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah Mr. Cina. Ini hukumanmu karena kau telah melecehkanku." Heechul menyimpan dompet itu dalam saku celananya. Setelahnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca ^^<p>

saya menghargai pendapat kalian. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk~

salam cintah Kim Chi Hee~


End file.
